The present invention relates to spindles on a spinning machine which are individually driven by separate drive motors. More particularly, the present invention relates to spindles on a spinning machine connected to rotors which are driven by corresponding stators fixedly mounted on the spindle bank of the spinning machine.
Spinning machines include spindles uniformly arranged along a spindle bank on which empty bobbins are placed for spinning yarn thereon. To increase the productivity of the spinning machines, while decreasing the energy consumption thereof and reducing the noise level during the operation of such machines, it is known to provide separate electric motors for each spindle to individually drive the spindles. The electric motors typically are of the conventional stator-rotor type in which a rotor is coaxially mounted to the spindle and is rotated due to the electromagnetic forces generated by the stator in which it is rotatably disposed.
It has been found to be particularly advantageous in the operation of ring spinning machines to operate the spindles at a high rate of rotation. However, such high rates of rotation can only be achieved if bobbins which are relatively small in relation to the bearings are used. Thus, to maximize the use of the space along the spindle bank of the spinning machine, it is preferable to use spindles of the smallest size possible, as well as components which are also of the smallest size possible.